Ticklish
by Chavi West-Wind
Summary: Skids thinking about life, until finally he decides to do something a bit unexpected. Of course, the only one there to see is Cy, who's over there drawing marker tattoos on him. And to think it all started with a tickle fight. Skids/Cya.


A/N Okay, here it is. Liney and I both did a ficcy from Skids' POV, where he's thinking about life and Cy. She came up with the idea, and we both wrote one to see what happened. This is the result on my part. Hers is right here. Enjoy! (I hope ^_^;;)

"Dude, you're sitting on the marker."

"Oh. Oops." I moved, grabbing the orange marker from where I'd been just a moment ago. Cy took it from my hand, his fingers brushing mine, and I fought to keep from reacting. After all, he's the hetero one. He wouldn't like it if I reacted to whenever he touched me.

I know, he's just my friend. But sometimes I can't help but wonder what it'd be like to kiss him. I mean, really kiss him. As in both of us being in it, not just pretending to be a couple, but actually being a couple. Sometimes it drives me crazy, just knowing that he's so close I could touch him, but he'd freak out so badly that I manage to hold it in.

Everyone assumes that I'm the innocent, untouched one of the group. Just because I like coloring, and smiley face shirts, and marker tattoos doesn't mean that I don't think about things like that. How couldn't I, with Cya so close to me?

It's a bit depressing, really. I mean, he's always there, but I can't have him. When he and Ronnie started dating, I was jealous, but I didn't know why. I thought I was just upset because he was leaving me behind. That was kinda it, but not completely. It wasn't just that my friend was leaving me behind.

The one I loved was leaving me behind.

So when they broke up, I was happy, even if I didn't quite realize the truth of it. It took a while for me to realize that it wasn't really Harley that I loved, but Cya. Cy, my moody, angsty, spiky-haired, Hispanic friend, my love. So I've been waiting since then, hoping for some kind of sign that he likes me too. After all, they say that love always has a happy ending. I just hope that mine does too.

Ever since I figured it out, I've been watching carefully. Other people might not notice the tiny blushes, the shaky hands, the odd grins whenever I came over. Cy spends a lot of time around me, and ever since Harley and Mik got together, it's been mostly just me and him, so it's hard to miss the things that I see every day. I think he does like me, but I can never be quite sure. I mean, I don't want to lose my friend just because I like him. But it's still hard when he's always around. He's dropped so many hints without realizing it, that it's funny. Mr. Hetero-one likes me. It's so ironic that I usually can't help but laugh.

I've dropped hints too, and many of them. I'm not quite as innocent as he thinks. He doesn't seem to understand that these "hints" aren't just me being childish. I've tried flirting with him openly, but I don't think he gets it. Either he's the naïve one or I am, because I didn't think I was being subtle.

I giggled as Cy drew a dragon on my stomach. "Dude, quit squirming, or you'll make me mess up," he scolded, trying to hold me still with his other hand. It didn't work too well. I laughed even harder and rolled over, trying to keep him from tickling me any more. 

I swear, Cy forgets so easily how ticklish I am. But he doesn't really forget stuff too often. And he's always trying to look out for me. Like when I got lost when we were going to play at the Buffy convention, he and Harley ran around looking for me everywhere, and nearly got themselves lynched. Of course, I nearly got lynched too, but that's really not the point. It's the thought that counts, right?

"Stop rolling around!" Cya yelped, toppling over. He landed on top of me and I laughed hysterically as he blushed and tried to get up. Suddenly a thought hit me.

Is Cya ticklish?

I poked at his stomach, curious. He let out a sound halfway between a yip and a laugh and scurried away. I giggled and tackled him from behind, tickling him on the ribs mercilessly. Cy squirmed and held his breath, but finally he couldn't take it anymore and burst into hysterical laughter. He grabbed at my hands and tried to pull them away from his sides, but I didn't let up. Finally, with a gasp, Cya managed to toss me off of him and panted for breath as I collapsed with helpless giggles.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cy panted, his face red. Although if it was from lack of breath or from embarrassment, or both, I wasn't sure.

I pouted. "I'm sorry. I just felt like tickling you."

Strange expressions crossed Cya's expression before finally ending in guilt. "Aw, it's alright. Don't give me that look." I kept on pouting, amused by his reaction. I never knew he felt so guilty when I got upset. "You just caught me by surprise." With a sigh, he stopped talking, and I could practically see the gears whirring in his head. I held the pouty look in place, curious as to what he was thinking of. 

After a minute or so, a smirk planted itself on Cy's face and he tackled me. I squeaked, and he put his hands on my sides. 'Uh-oh,' I thought, staring at the grin on my friend's face.

Then he started tickling.

I squealed, wiggling as hard as I could to try to get out from under him. But he had me held tight, and wasn't letting up. I tried to wrestle him away from me, without any success whatsoever. I might be strong, but in that position, it was pretty tough. Plus, I didn't really want him off me, you know?

Grinning widely, an expression not often seen on Cya's face, he tickled even harder. I squealed again, laughing uproariously.

"Stopstopstopstopstopstopstop!" I yelped, giggling all the while. Eventually, I guess reason hit him or something, because Cy turned bright red and stopped. He rolled off of me, beet red, while I caught my breath.

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking away. I was confused, not quite understanding what his problem was. 

I tapped him on the shoulder, asking, "What're you sorry about? We were just playing."

"Still." Cy still wouldn't turn around.

I sighed and asked, "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

I wasn't sure how to answer him. I guess it's just from spending so much time with him, but I could tell this wasn't just normal grumpiness. Something was genuinely wrong with him this time. I scooted around in front of him, and he looked up at me in shock. "Dude, I just know."

Cy looked down, trying to avoid my gaze, and my heart went out to him. I sighed, only thinking of one thing that could possibly make him feel better. Or it might make him feel worse. I didn't really know, but I had to try at least. I lifted his head up with my hand and tackled him, pressing my lips against his awkwardly before I could change my mind.

Cy's eyes went wide, and he fell backwards. Without thinking, I grabbed the back of his head with my right hand, half to make sure he wouldn't move away and half to keep him from hitting his head. We crashed to the floor, me still on top of him, a tangled pile of boy. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to keep from seeing his horrified expression, and decided that if he broke the kiss, I wouldn't push it, but this would probably be my only chance to do this, and I wasn't going to end it any sooner than I had to.

After a while, though, I realized that both of us had to breathe, and I released him unwillingly. For about the first time in my life, I was embarrassed, and I looked away from him shyly. If Cy was mad at me, I guess he had good reason. But that didn't mean I wanted to see him mad at me. It just meant that I was afraid to look at him. After an eternity had ticked away (Actually, it wasn't even a minute) Cy finally said, "Wow."

Surprised, I turned to look into his wide eyes. My friend looked positively giddy. "That was unexpected," he added, an odd light shining in his dark eyes. Then he pulled me down for another kiss.

I was surprised, although not unpleasantly. I was ecstatic if anything. I hadn't been wrong, Cya really did like me. I could feel his hands behind my head, deepening the kiss as much as possible. I didn't fight it; why fight what I'd wanted for so long?

If possible, this one lasted longer than the other. But of course, there's the whole, "breathing" thing, and we had to stop eventually. Cya's face was red again, and I hoped he wasn't mad.

He stared at me, and said, "Stop making puppy eyes at me, dude. That's so not cool."

I giggled in response, and kissed him again gently. "This is, though. Right?"

"Oh yeah." A giddy grin was pasted on his mocha colored face. "This is cool."

"Shibby."

We didn't really say anything for a moment, opting instead to stare at each other with goofy grins on our faces. Then Cy finally said, "Are you planning to get off of me anytime soon, Skids?"

I thought about it. "Not really, I kinda like it like this."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"'Cause my leg's falling asleep."

"Oh." I shifted position to try to get myself off his leg. "That better?" 

"Yeah, pretty much," he replied.

After a moment's silence, I asked, "Does this make us a couple?"

Cy blinked. "I guess... if you want us to be..."

I couldn't help but grin, kissing him again. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah." Cy stared at me, then finally commented, "Shibby." Pulling me down again, he silenced any sort of response I'd been trying to form.

Shibby.

A/N Woot! My first BMB fanfic is complete! ^_^;; I hope it wasn't too out of character. I got kinda tired of the fact that there was no Skids/Cy fics from Skids' point of view. At least, I couldn't find any. I really like Skids, he's just plain cool. I mean, not that Cy's not cool, he's my fave character, but no one seems to want to write from Skids' point of view! Well, anyway, there you go. Tell me what you thought please! *indicates review button*


End file.
